michael and his 3 kids
by jeaninereach
Summary: tell me what uthink


Michael and his 3 kids

Michael loved his kids very much and they loved him. Michael was outside looking for his kids and their friends. Paris and prince and blanket were talking with their friends by the pool. Mike herd them talking.

One of their friends said we feel so bad that you have the king of pop as you dad. Paris said you have no idea what it's like. It's crazy and we have to wear these stupid masks. It's annoying. Her 2 brothers agreed with her. They didn't know that Michael herd the entire thing.

Michael went back inside all upset. Later on that night after the kids friends left they were walking down to the kitchen table. They all sat down and there food was brought to them. Blanket said were is dad? The cook said um he is upset right now so he may not come to dinner.

Paris looked up at the cook and said what is he upset about? Please tell us. The cook said you already know. They all looked confused. The cook said your father went outside and he herd you talking to your friends.

They all stopped eating and prince said we need to fix this. So they all went outside to talk it over and blanket said look dads up on the roof in our family hang out spot. He looks like he's crying. Paris said that's because he is come on guys we need to go and talk to dad.

So they went inside the house and they went into there dads room. Once they got in there they saw there dad getting into his bed. He was laying down for a while. Then the phone rang. Mike picked it up and said hello? It was Janet.

Janet said hey mike what's wrong are you ok? Mike said um yea I'm fine. Listen I don't have much time to talk I have to go and get the kids to bed. Janet said ok well I just wanted to say hi and see how you all were doing.

Mike said thanks and yea we are good. The kids are good they had there friends over today. Janet said o how did that go? Michael said well lets see one of there friends said that they feel bad that I'm there dad. And Paris said its crazy and they hate wearing those masks. And the boys agreed with her.

The kids were in his bathroom listening there father on the phone and they felt really bad. Janet said Michael you're a great father don't get upset by this. Mike said yea I don't feel like a great father. I try so hard to make there lives as normal as I can. Its not easy.

Janet said I know mike well get a good night sleep. Mike said yea you to love you Janet. They hung up the phone. Mike went to look for his kids but he couldn't find them. Then he saw them all watching TV in the living room.

Michael said do you guys want to stay up or go to bed. Prince said we want to stay up. Mike said ok well I am going to bed sleep well guys. He gave them all a good night kiss. He went up to his room and got changed and fell asleep.

His kids went and got changed and prince said come on sleep over in dads room. Lets go. They all ran into there dads room and jumped on the bed. Michael opened his eyes and said what are you crazy kids doing?

Blanket said sleep over in dads room tonight. Michael said ok come on. He undid the rest of the bed and they all pilled in. Paris said dad don't snore. Mike said hey I don't snore. Prince and blanket said at the same time yea you do.

Michael laughed and said o go to sleep you 3. He turned off the light and laid down. His kids couldn't sleep and neither could Michael. The kids felt bad and mike was still upset as well. Paris said prince are you up?

Prince said yea and blanket is to but I think dads sleeping. So keep your voice down. Mike was still up though. Paris said I cant sleep. Blanket said we cant either. Prince said I cant get over how much we hurt dads feelings. He does so much for us.

Michael was listening to them talk he felt worse. Paris said he said to aunt Janet that he doesn't think he is a good father. Blanket said he's not a good father he a great father. Michael said I try to be and I know that we don't have normal lives but I am trying guys.

Prince said dad we thought you were asleep. Mike said nope couldn't sleep either. Mike put his arm around his kids and they all snuggled and mike said we will talk more in the morning I want you guys to get some sleep ok. They all said ok dad.

Soon morning came and they all got up and got showered and dressed and got something to eat. Michael said I am going to go out to a recording studio today. Do you want to come or stay home? They all said we want to come.

So they got ready to go and they were walking out of the house and Paris said wait we forgot our masks. Michael said don't worry about them. Prince said dad are sure? Is it because of what you herd us say yesterday?

Michael said a little and its ok. You guys don't have to wear them anymore if you don't want to. They were happy that they didn't have to wear them but they could tell that there dad was still upset. So they got to the recording studio and Michael went in and talked to one of the producers and his kids went and walked around the studio,

they went into a studio and they went in and started to look around and Paris said we should record a cd just like dad does. Blanket said do you honestly think dad would be ok with that? Paris said no he probably wouldn't be but lets do it anyway we are Jacksons.

So they talked to the producer and he said yea come back tomorrow and you guys can start. Make songs tonight. They were happy and said ok. So they went home and started towrite songs. They kept it from there dad.

So about a week later mike was on the phone with the producer and mike said my kids have been going out every day its weird. The producer said you should hear there cd its coming out great. Mike said what cd? The producer said opps. I got to go. He hung up the phone.

Mike went to find his kids. Mike said you guys are making a cd and you didn't tell me? He thought that his kids were in the room but they weren't. later that night his kids got home and Janet was there.

Janet said guys why would you not tell your dad about the cd? Prince said because we wanted to do it on our own and make it a surprise. Wait he knows? Janet said yea. He is upset now. He thinks you don't even need or want him around anymore.

Paris said that's not true though. Were is he now? Janet said your dad went to bed. Prince said we need to go and wake him up. Janet said no guys talk to him in the morning. Blanket said aunt Janet I don't think that we could sleep knowing that dad is upset. Janet said ok then go ahead and talk to him and I will see you soon.

They said good bye to there aunt and they went into there dads room. They saw him sleeping in his bed. Prince went over and said dad wake up. Dad. Michael soon woke up. He said what's wrong are you ok prince? He noticed his 2 other kids in the room as well. He said what's wrong guys?

Paris said we need to talk to you dad. It cant wait. Mike said ok what do you guys want to talk about? Prince said dad we wanted to make the cd a surprise for you. That's why we didn't tell you. Mike said guys its ok.

Paris said are you shore dad? Mike said yes baby I'm sure. They all smiled and mike said come on get to bed guys. Mike then said wait when is your cd going to be ready? Prince said soon. Mike said cool I cant wait to hear it.

So the kids went to bed and the rest of the week went by really fast. It was now a week later and the kids cd was ready to be released. So mike was home watching TV and he saw the news and it was live at the staples center. So he watched it.

It was his kids. They were there promoting there cd and they didn't ask him to go. They were also there talking on live TV and they seemed so strong. Prince said this is our first cd and there will be in the future. There was a question asked. The question was did your dad help you with this?

Blanket said no we didn't tell him about it at first because we wanted to see if we could do it on our own and show him that we can handle it and we did handle it. There were a few more questions asked and they answered it. Mike turned off the TV and he went to the recording studio.

He saw the few extra cds that the kids made. He took one of them and put it in and listened to it. He thought it was amazing. Later on that night the kids came home very happy. Mike was at the table eating alone. They walked in and they saw him there alone.

Prince said hey dad guess what? Mike looked at them and said I know I saw you guys on TV today and I herd your cd it was amazing guys. I am so proud of you. They all smiled. Mike said do you want something to eat? Paris said o we ate already. We went to a amazing resultant with a bunch of people.

Mike said the family go to? Prince said yep it was great. Mike said good I am glad. I am going to go out for a while I will be back later. They kids were talking and Paris said o no did one of you guys invite dad to the restaurant tonight? They shook there heads no.

They all felt bad now. Mike came back to the house later and found his kids sleeping on the couch. He smiled and then he went over and he carries them to bed one by one. He then went to bed. He fell right to sleep.

Once the morning came the kids woke up and went down to eat something. Michael decided to stay in bed for a little while longer. Paris and the brothers went up to his room and went in and saw him still sleeping. They all ran and jumped on him so that he would wake up. All he was wearing was pants and no top.

They pulled the covers off of him and they all jumped on him. He was awake now. He screamed ah no ok ok ok I'm up I'm up guys. Prince hit mike with a pillow. Paris and blanket joined in. mike said no fair. They all were laughing. Paris said dad we don't have all day we have a meeting to go to.

Michael said let me guess you want me to stay home? Prince said nope your coming with us so get dressed and look nice you have one hour. They said as they left the room. Mike said to himself did my kids just tell me what to do? He laughed to himself.

So mike jumped into the shower and got dressed. He went down stairs and his kids were down there waiting for him. Paris said ok lets go. So they all left and went to the office were the meeting was being held.

Once they got there they all sat down and began to talk. The producer asked the kids so do you want to go and promote your cd and go on tour? The kids seemed to be very happy but Michael on the other hand was not. He hated tour to begin with and he doesn't want them going alone.

Mike said how long would the tour be? The producer said a year. Prince said yea that sounds good to us. Michael said guys I don't think I want you to be gone that long and I wont be with you. I'm sorry but they are not going on tour they are to young.

Paris said dad come on let us go please. Mike said no now come on we are leaving. He walked out of the door. He could not believe that they wanted his children to go on tour with out him for an entire year.

Prince said to the producer we will go on the tour we will be ready to go tomorrow first thing in the morning. The producer said ok.

So the car ride was silent the entire way home. Once they got home the kids ran up to there rooms and started to pack there bags. They went right to sleep that night. Michael knew that his kids were mad at him. He was up all night long.

It was now 5 in the morning and he herd his kids in the hallway. He went in the hall way and he went and sat at the top of the stairs. It was still dark so he could not be seen. The kids opened the door and brought there bags out to the limo.

Mike saw them doing all of this. He ran back to his room and started to pack a bag. It was now later in the morning and he was now on his way to the airport. He said to the driver you know what take me back home please. So the driver did.

Mike left a message on there phones it said I love you guys and good luck on your tour and remember I'm just a phone call away. Its been a few days and Michael is missing his kids so much. There was a concert on TV so he watched it. It was his children. They sang there songs but they also did a few of there dads songs as well.

He was so proud of them. After the concert. The kids were in there hotel room and Paris said I miss dad. They all agreed. So prince called there dad. Mike herd his phone ring. He saw it was prince. He said hello? Dad its prince. Hey prince how are you guys doing? Prince said we want to come home. Mike said you guys cant you have to stay ok. You will be fine. If you need me then call me again.

Prince was in tears. He hung up the phone. Paris said lets go home. They all agreed and they cut there tour short. Michael went to sleep right after he got off the phone with his son. He could tell that prince was crying.

Mike woke up with his children next to him. He woke them up. Guys what are you doing home? Paris said we cut the tour short daddy. Mike said guys why? Blanket said we missed you dad. He hugged them all and said I missed you 3 as well.

Prince said dad we are sorry for leaving when you told us not to. Mike said its ok I should have stopped you. The truth is I saw you guys leaving that morning because I was up all night because I couldn't sleep. I figured that if you needed me or wanted to come home you would. You guys are growing up and you wont need me for much any more. I have to accept that.

Paris said we will always be you babies though dad. Mike smiled and said I know baby I know. Prince said dad it was so much fun being on the stage was it like that for you? Michael said yep the stage is like home to me. I love being on the stage, its like a rush of energy.

Blanket said dad are you mad at us? Michael said no I'm not. Trust me I'm not. They all smiled. So they day went on and the family was outside. A reporter made it through the gates and went up to the kids and said so how does it feel to have the king of pop as your dad? It must suck right?

Mike saw the guy over there and he called security and they came right away. The reporter said your kids don't like that your there father Michael get used to it. Mike said you can say what ever you want about me I don't care but don't you ever ask or bring my kids into this.

Once the guy was gone mike was so upset. Mike turned to his kids and said in a low voice I'm sorry. He went up to his room and laid on his bed and started to cry. He didn't want his kids to see him cry.

His kids went up to there dads room and they saw him laying in his bed crying. They all went in and Paris said dad are you ok? Why are you crying? Mike said I don't want the reporters to get to you guys. They did that to me my entire life. Prince said well you cant just be ok with what they say about you. We are not ok with it.

Michael said guys its ok I am used to it. Prince said dad we don't like seeing you like this. Michael said guys I'm ok I promise. I'm so sorry that you all have to deal with it. I try so hard to make your lives as normal as possible and I'm not trying hard enough but I promise I will try harder.

Prince said dad you do try and we love you for that but we are not going to just sit here and lets this guy talk bad about you. Mike said guys please don't worry about it. They all said fine. They were going to handle it though.

The kids had a interview to do about there tour. They went to the studio for it. It was live on TV. Michael was home watching TV. He saw the caption say next the Jackson kids! Michael didn't know they were doing an interview.

The interview had started and the first questions was did you cut your tour short because your dad told you to? Prince said no not at all. Our dad loves us and supports us all the way just like we support him.

Paris said I just want the world to know that we love our dad very much and he loves us and he is the best dad in the world. He wants the best for us all the time. He does so much for us. We always feel like we never do enough for him.

As mike was hearing this he knew he needed to talk to his kids when they got home and that's what he was going to do. The kids finished there interview and then they went home. They all hung out in there hang out room.

Blanket said how can we thank dad for everything? What if we aren't good enough for him. They all were upset. Paris started to cry. Michael walked in and said hey guys. Paris baby what's wrong? Why are you crying?

Blanket said don't worry she is ok dad. We promise. Mike said guys talk to me what is wrong? Prince said dad are we good enough for you? Michael looked at all 3 of them and said come on come sit with me. So they all sat by there dad on the couch.

Michael said you guys make me so happy. Of course you are good enough. Everyday I wake up and I'm ready for my day because of you 3. I saw your interview before. I am happy that you all went up there and said what you thought was right.

You kids are very strong and wise. The reporters are always going to be making up stories that are most of the time lies. Don't let that affect you. We know the truth. You guys mean the world to me. Am I enough for you guys?

Paris said daddy don't be silly of course you are. He smiled at his children and they all hugged each other. Michael then said do you want to go and eat? They all nodded there heads. As they got up Michael said Paris? She said yea daddy? Michael whipped her tears away and said I love you. She hugged him and said I love you more daddy.

So they went down to the kitchen and they all ate together as a family. They all talked anf laughed and had a great time.


End file.
